The Love Between Our Different Worlds
by ElevenRaven
Summary: Two worlds two different worlds. She is a princess, he is a peasant. What if 'he' came into her life and ruin their relationship? Lucy being a princess, was engaged to a prince right before her bestfriend was executed. Lucy was wondering maybe- just maybe she could grew to love this prince. Will Sting be able to make her fall for him- or would he die trying? Listen to their story..
1. When you're gone

**_The Love Between Our Different Worlds_**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you there?" I heard a voice from my window.

"I'm right here!" I shouted back opening my big terrace's door.

There was a raven-haired guy standing down below my garden. I smiled- it was Rogue, my secret bestfriend since young.

"Hi, Ro-ro!" I greeted him smiling.

"Lucy, your father had ordered the guards to hunt me down. I guess we can't see each other again from now on. I am glad I met a kind person like you- to love a poor peasant like me… You deserve better, Lucy. I'm really sorry. I will always love you. I need to go now- before the guards hunt me down." I was shocked at the sudden reaction and didn't say anything.

"And I want you to have this- I was saving my money to buy you this. Take it- and it will always remember you of me." Rogue said throwing me a white box with a ribbon on it.

Tears start to fell down my cheeks while I open the box. It was a silver heart locket.

"Thank you, Rogue. But why all the sudden- this has to happen? We've been together since young! I could just live with you, Rogue- I-i don't w-want you to go!" I cried tears flooding my cheeks.

"Sshh… You need to forget about me, Lucy. You were to be married tomorrow to a rich prince- who will give you a good life." Rogue smiled.

I gripped the box while tears continued to flood my cheeks.

"I guess this is a goodbye. Goodbye, Lucy." Rogue waved and walked out of the garden.

I dropped into my knees and cried louder- like I never cried before.

"Goodbye, Rogue. I will never, ever forget about you." I whispered sobbing.

Name's Lucy Heartfilia- and that's Rogue. Rogue and I have been secret best friends since young. But our friendship grew to be even more than that. I never would've thought that this would happen- But after all the moments we've been through- why?

I am a princess- well, I don't consider myself as one 'cause I hated being one… My life has just been a mess- ever since I lost Rogue from that day- I just can't stop crying. I feel like my heart had just been crumpled and torn to pieces. I don't feel like being alive part of me died the day Rogue left. Rogue is a part of me... I hate losing him. But I knew I already did. And I hated myself for that. I tried t be strong but I couldn't. I try not to be angry with Dad for doing such a thing. What could I do? I was so helpless. It hurts me every time I wonder that Rogue died and I was not there to save him. And he hadn't hear me say goodbye to him. I wanted him to know that I'm gonna love him forever no matter what. Only him...I wasn't such a good friend. But I just wanted Rogue to know that I'll love hm forever...

Dad said he had been executed for good. After he said that- I thought I'm gonna go nuts… I still wore the locket Rogue gave me ever since he had been- executed…

"Lucy-dear! Why are you crying over there? You look, dreadful dear… Look at you- your dress is covered with dirt! Prince Sting is waiting for you in the throne room!" Mom exclaimed while I was sitting on the garden bench the day after the incident.

"Why mom? Why does he have to be executed- just for the things I did?" I continued sobbing not caring for anything,I know I'm a mess.

"Let's just get you clean up."

"I don't want to- mom. I don't want to meet this 'prince' anyway… Why do I have to be forced?!" I growled in frustration and disappointment.

"You're a princess, Lucy-dear- you do your duties and responsibilities for your kingdom. And when your Father and I are gone- it's your turn,to do your duties…" Mom smiled down at me.

"What if I don't want to be a princess?!" I shouted in frustration.

Mom gasped.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are almost twenty! You need to forget about that peasant and start over a new life! You are to go up in your room dress up nicely and clean up. You have to meet Prince Sting in the throne room with you Father." Mom said anger in her voice.

Great- just great. I need to walk past the throne room to get through my room. Why do I need to meet this Prince anyway?!

I growled but continued walking until I reached to the throne room.

Dad and 'Prince Sting' stopped from their little chit-chat and looked at me in surprise.

"Lucy, darling whatever did you do?" Dad asked surprised.

"Um- I just did a little gardening, Dad. Nothing to worry about." I said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of my head.

Dad nodded while I walked upstairs sheepishly.

I don't care what the prince thinks of what I am but I'm really not interested in him and that all- even though he had such a handsome face. But from the look of his smirking face when he stared at me- I know what all princes wants…

I hurried to my room and got dress to my gold gown with white and diamond waist line . Down below was all puffy and lacy which is the number one thing why I really hated wearing gowns… I wore my white fingerless pairs of glove which reaches till my elbows.

I went downstairs with my arms crossed while walking down the grand stairs. Boredom was painted in my face while I reached the throne room.

"Lucy-dear!" Dad exclaimed taking my left hand.

"I want you to meet, Prince Sting." Dad said giving my hand to Sting.

"Yeah." I said in monotone while Sting bending down to kiss my hand.

"Nice to meet you- Your Highness." He smirked.

"Yeah." Was all I said getting pissed off inside my mind.

He just stood there looking into my boredom eyes while I look back at his uninterestedly.

"Lucy-dear, can you show Prince Sting around the castle?" Mom asked me with a smile.

"Um- Mom? Is that really necessary?" I asked my mom sarcastically while crossing my arms.

"Lucy…" Mom said with a strained voice.

"Okay, okay…" I growled while blowing the hair in front of my eyes.

I gestured Sting- to follow me heading towards outside the garden.

"Wait! Where are we going, Blondie?!" Sting shouted behind me.

"To the garden. It's my favourite spot in the castle." I said in monotone not looking back and continued walking fastly. I ignored what he just called me- which made me really pissed off inside my mind.

There was an awkward silence. Only the garden's fountain splash was to be heard.

Okay it's really awkward- and plus it's killing me like hell…

"They're beautiful…" Sting said at the back of me.

I looked at him admired the flowers. My heart felt like it had been softened. I never felt this way before…

"I know…" I whispered which he doesn't seem to hear.

After admiring and looking at the beautiful tulips, dandelion, roses- we decided to go to the library.

It was actually fun showing Prince Sting around the castle. But not really fun.

After showing him around the castle we returned back to the throne room with boredom is still in my face.

"So how's the tour, Your Highness?" I asked Sting to make a conversation so Mom and Dad will think we had fun.

"Way to call boring…" Sting said smirking.

I was not expecting that.

"It's great!" he smiled cheerfully making me blush a bit.

"Prince Sting! I'm glad you enjoyed the tour!" Mom and Dad gushed when they saw us chit-chatting… Actually my smiles were just all fake, so mom and dad will think we had fun like as I said just now.

"It was great, Your Highnesses." Sting said

"We're glad you like it." They smiled.

They all continued chit-chatting while I on the other hand was trying to escape from all this. I tip-toed quietly making sure I don't make a goddamn sound.

"His Highness has already agreed to your marriage." I heard Dad said.

"Oh I see, Your Highness." Sting replied happily.

"You were to be engaged by this day forward." Mom gushed happily.

Suddenly Mom called my name when I was almost near to the grand stairs and to my room after I've been tip-toeing. Great. Just Great. I wonder who is this princess they were talking about… The princess who is gonna marry Sting. I'm sure mom would just want me to get my ass there and congratulate the prince…

"Lucy!" Mom called my name.

I stomped back to them with my arms crossed.

"Meet your fiancé, Lucy. You both are engaged from now." Dad said in a serious look.

I almost fainted right in the spot.

"What?! H-how? W-why?" I stammered wide eyes.

"No explanation for that Lucy- You will start to live with him after the wedding which is next month. But from now on- he would live here so you both could get to know each other better." Mom said smiling.

I stood there dumbfounded not knowing of what are they saying…

Marriage?! Engaged?! Live here?! Is this some kind of a joke?!

I almost fainted right in the spot.

"That would be great, Your Highnesses. I could get to know my fiancé better." Sting smiled shaking Mom and Dad's hand smiling.

I barely know this guy. Sure enough- I know his name is Sting. But that's all I know from him…

"Okay, then. Lucy, show him to your room. You need to share room with your fiancé from now on till the wedding is planned."

Okay- I really fainted. Well, almost fainted.

It's already a bad thing that I have to be engaged from a guy I don't even know- then I need to share room with him?!

Before I even knew it I dragged the prince to my room tripping on my blue high heel which I don't even care even if I am tripping as I walked up the stairs.

I heard Mom and Dad chuckle and giggle.

"Oi Blondie! I can walk too, you know!" my 'fiancé' shouted from behind of me.

"Actually, I don't know!" I shouted back sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and went inside my room.

"What kind of joke is this?!" I shouted/asked at Sting who was landing on my bed.

"It's not a joke. It's true. And I guess you're my fiancé now…" Sting smirked while lying down my bed.

"Urgghh… My life is just so mess up!" I growled in frustration while walking back and forth.

"Want me to fix it for you?" Sting smirked.

_Cheesy pick up lines… _

"Whatever… I'm gonna go take a bath…" I sighed.

"Shouldn't we suppose to be taking a bath together?" Sting smirked.

"Pervert!" I shouted throwing a pillow at his face.

He chuckled at his little joke and looked for the remote to watch television.

"Oi Blondie! Where's the remote?" he asked looking everywhere.

"Look for it yourself." I said coldly while entering my bathroom.

"Okay, babe!" he shouted back smirking.

I rolled my eyes as I entered my bathtub after locking the door.

I sighed as I let the bubbles and hot water cover my toe to shoulders.

It's been a lot of stress this day…

Being engaged to this guy named Prince Sting Eucliffe… And he kept on smirking- I gotta take note of that as a one thing I learned from this guy. And he liked calling me 'Blondie' which totally pisses me off.

Just great- I needed to share a room with a guy who I just met…

Ugghh… And plus- he's so annoying… I don't even know what to do with him… Do I have to be forced to love him?

Being forced to someone you just met is not that easy… And damn all the responsibilities… If only I could be a normal girl… I could've just met Rogue without getting him into trouble.

And here I am- alone without my bestfriend, Rogue. My only friend. Since I had not been outside the palace walls only the garden…

Next month I was to be married with that idiot, smirking Stingy Bee! It's been half of the day and I already know so much about my 'fiancé'…

I finished taking a bath- and- where are my clothes?!

"STING! GIMME SOME OF MY CLOTHES FROM MY CLOSET!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

I heard him growl in frustration and my closet opening.

"Here you go, babe~…" he sang handing me my favourite light purple nightdress and a pair of panties.

"Thanks, Stingy!" I said taking my clothes but he took it back right before when I almost reached it.

"Say: 'Thanks, babe'." He smirked still holding my clothes back.

I growled in frustration and sighed.

"Thanks, babe…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Sting said teasingly.

"I SAID THANKS BABE!" I shouted in his face angrily making him give back my clothes.

I snatched it away from his hands crankily while hiding behind the door. I

After that, I locked the door back and wrapped my body in a dry towel and wore my nightdress fastly than a lightning bolt and the pair of panties... I hang the towel in a bathroom's hanger and took the brush from my sink.

I opened the door to my room only to see a shirtless blondie guy eating my chips…

Just great- Do I need to share bed with him too?!

"Oi Blondie. You just missed the hilarious show…" he said while gluing his eyes on the television.

I sighed and sat on my single white couch next to the bed while brushing my hair.

"Blondie- sit with me." He said patting an empty seat beside him in the bed.

Seriously- I have never been so insulted from my whole life.

"Why?" I asked him brushing my hair while sitting on my couch.

"'Cause you're my fiancé and we're gonna be husbands and wives by the next month…" he looked at me then back at the television.

I growled in frustration. I just hate it when he's right and I'm incorrect…

I walked over to my bed next to him. His body was so warm…

*slaps self* what are you thinking?! You just met him for crying out loud!

He was right next to me very close. And he have a fine carved body… I never saw a nice carved six packs like that before in this close.

There was an awkward silence as we watched the television. I fiddled with my hands playfully not looking at the television.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I asked back.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked again.

"Urgghh… Whatever… I need to sleep…" I said landing my head on a soft pillow.

"Fine then." He said turning off the television leaving us only with the two lamps on.

I turn them off and went back to bed again. Lying next to Blondie.

It was dark now and I can't even see a thing. I bumped into the bed making me fall into something really hard.

"What the fuck?!" Sting and I shouted in unison while I rubbed my head.

"Sorry." I mumbled a quick sorry as I get on the bed.

I landed my head on a soft pillow and sighed.

"Do I really need to share almost everything to you?" I complained crossing my arms while huffing.

"Um yeah. Like what I said- were about to get marry next month and that's only ten days away…" Sting mumbled.

I nodded and went back to sleep. Whew… I don't think I'm even saying this but- him saying those words just made my heart skips a beat…

But I'm never gonna fall for this fool…. Never… But maybe- just maybe….

**Hello guys, I got this idea from my dreams and well, I will update tomorrow so don't worry! Thank you for the reviewers for my story, Lost in his Shadows… It really means a lot and it brought tears to my eyes… Literally… Well anyways I hope you guys like this story and I'm really sorry about my wrong grammars… I'm really sorry…. Thank you again! :3**


	2. I'm Felling In Love? No, not really

**A/N: Guys, I edited this Chapter just as I promised! Hope ya like it! _~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Love Between Our Different Worlds<strong>_

_**~Chapter 2~**_

Eight days of getting to know my fiancé better is kinda easy… I found out Sting can be a annoying sometimes… Well actually- every time… But I also found out he can be sweet and caring and sometimes serious… But I still find it hard that I just can't love him...

"Um, yeah- like what I always say, Lucy- we're about to get married two days more." Sting said lying closely next to me.

"Don't you regret to be marrying someone you barely know- keeping you away from freedom?" I asked him confusedly.

"Nah, it's my duty and responsibility for my own kingdom." Sting explained.

"And why'd you agree with the marriage?" I asked again.

"Well, dad passed- leaving only me and my mom managing the whole kingdom alone. Mom said I she have arranged a marriage with the king and queen of Magnolia to marry the princess there. Mom- then passed after three weeks leaving me for my journey to Magnolia." Sting explained.

I nodded.

"Oh, life must've been so hard for you isn't it? I can see why it is meant to be so sudden." I said sadly.

I finally get it now… I kinda feel pity for Sting- when His and Her Highness has passed away leaving him alone- so young to manage the kingdom.

I heard snores from Sting leaving me dumfounded- I've been talking to nobody since just now…

"Sting! Come on- nobody can sleep that fast!" I shooked Sting who was sleeping.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled in his sleep.

I sighed- I guess he really is sleep. It must be very tiring travelling to Magnolia from Era.

He is lucky he could go outside his palace. I don't believe I'm even saying this- but I am happy I could travel to his kingdom so I could see the world outside me…

I guess marrying Prince Sting have good things in it too…

I felt so sleepy and decided to sleep next to my fiancé…

…

The blinding light of the sun reflected on my eyelids making me flinch in annoyance. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light covering my eyes with my left hand.

I felt strong arms circled around my waist as I opened my eyes to see a shirtless blonde guy wrapping his arms around me.

I lifted the blanket sighing in relief to see that I still have my clothes on… I don't trust this guy, you know…

Suddenly there was the sound of trumpets barging inside my room.

It was Virgo- my personal maid.

"Rise and shine, Your Majesties. The majesties were waiting downstairs for breakfast. And then Your Majesties will plan the decorations for the wedding. See you downstairs, Your Majesty." Virgo announced closing the door behind us.

"Sting, wake up." I shooked my sleeping fiancé who was gripping me tightly into his arms.

"Why? I like cuddling with you." Sting whispered and rubbed his cheeks in my waist.

"Get up you, fool!" I whisper shouted.

"Let's stay a little while like this just for a while, please?" he gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

I growled in frustration and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so cold and harsh, Blondie? I already know you have feelings for me since yesterday- all you have to do is to ask…" Sting smirked looking into my eyes.

"In your little monkey dreams…" I spat. "And stop calling me Blondie- 'cause your Blondie too, you know!" I nearly shouted.

"I know, I know… That's why I like calling you Blondie, Blondie." He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully.

I growled.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek making me blush furiously.

"See- I told you- you have feelings for me…" he mumbled smirking.

I just blushed harder.

"Well, guess what? I feel the same too." He whispered huskily to my neck. His hot breath trickled down my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I was shocked- in speechlessness I didn't answer him.

Wait- did he just say h-he l-likes me?!

"Wait- w-what?!" I shouted confused.

"Didn't you hear me?!" I said I hate you- now let's get up!" he shouted back urging me to get up the bed.

"I did but- seriously?!"

"Oh- let's just get up!" Sting yawned sitting on the bed.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth being tailed by my fiancé who brushed his teeth with me. We finished brushing and rinsed my mouth with water.

"Now- time to take a bath. We brushed together- so let's take a bath now." He said taking off his shirt while smirking.

"P-put b-back your shirt!" I stammered closing my eyes with my left hand.

"No need to hide it Lucy- I know you like~ we're gonna get married soon anyways- so why wait?" Sting smirked.

Why- why does he need to say this?! Every time he mentions it- it just gave me butterflies in my stomach. Could I possibly feel in love with this- this snobbish jerk?! Maybe… Just maybe… But he better not get his hopes up- just yet… Cause I just said maybe…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when suddenly he pinned me into the bathroom wall smashing his lips into mine.

"What the-"

I pushed him away helplessly- but my body didn't want to, so I just stood there dumbfounded while he was kissing me with all his might…

"Aren't you gonna kiss me back?" he panted sliding his tongue down my neck.

"You just stole my first kiss." I said with my eyes as big as saucers. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"I'm gonna be your seconds and thirds and so on- anyways…" he ran a hand to his hair nonchalantly like nothing has happened between us.

"You know what- Lucy?"

"I love you-r taste." he licked his lips.

What a pervert!

"That's great." I spat coldly.

"How could I fall in love with somebody else if I already have myself a delicious fiancé or should I say wife?! So harsh" he scoffed at my angry look and muttered the last part.

He gave me a kiss on the neck.

"I'm never gonna betray you…" he whispered huskily into my neck.

Hearing him say those words just made me thought of Rogue. I know Sting isn't gonna betray me- but I'm betraying Rogue…

"I love you, Lucy." Sting hugged me tightly giving me a kiss on the neck.

There was a knock slight from my door.

"You're majesties, the King and Que-" Virgo stopped when he saw our positions in the bathroom "Am I interrupting something?" Virgo asked sheepishly.

"Um- no. We were just- um. Smelling each other?" I replied back in a question awkwardly.

Way to go- Lucy… Smelling each other…. *Facepalming*

"Um- okay. See you downstairs, You're Majesties…" she mumbled awkwardly closing the door behind her.

Once we heard her footsteps fading- Sting bursted into loud chuckles while he land on the bed.

"Smelling each other?! I could take more than that crap to-" he chuckled loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… It's the first thing that came into my mind- So shut up. Let's go downstairs…" I took his wrist and dragged him behind me.

"You don't have to pull me, Blondie! Seriously- it's annoying." Sting shouted behind me.

"Oh- look who is not annoying! You're always annoying!" I snorted stopping on my tracks.

Sting wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah- that's why you love me…" he smirked.

"Whatever…." I rolled my eyes as we walked down the stairs and to the dining room.

"Good morning- Lucy and Sting!" Mom and Dad greeted us while eating.

"You're just in time! Sit now- and after eating we'll arrange the servants to decorate and customize the throne room just as we chose the theme… Two more days…" Mom squealed forking a waffle.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Sting and started munching on my breakfast.

After what seemed like years of mom, dad and Sting talking about the wedding it has almost finished.

We went to the throne room which is filled with flowers, decorations and many more that I wasn't aware of…

It seemed like having a wedding really seemed to be a big thing…

"Guess what- were gonna do after the wedding?" Sting wrapped an arm around my shoulders while whispering those things behind my ear.

"What?!" I smiled looking at the big bunch light pink and white flowers that was being pushed on the top of a trolley.

He grabbed my chin making me look at his icy-blue eyes…

"You'll live with me…" he smirked and gave me a kiss in the neck.

I forced a smile.

"It's my first time going out to see the world outside me… Is it great?" I asked Sting smiling.

"It would be- when I'm with you…" He smiled.

We were about to lean in for a perfect fairy tale kiss when-

"Lucy! Sting! Come over here!" Mom called to us.

Just great- Thanks Mom!

"So which flower would be better?" Mom asked. "The pink one or the white one?"

"Both." Sting and I both said in unison.

"Jinx." We said in unison again.

"Double Jinx."

"Triple Jinx.

"Quadruple Jinx."

"Okay enough! We'll choose both." Mom said smiling…

The three of us burst into chuckles and giggles at the sight of me and my fiancé arguing like kindergarteners…

After choosing the theme, the flowers, the designs, decorations- Sting and I decided to spend the rest of the day just cuddling?

I can't believe I agreed myself to this but Sting begged like a child- who wants his parents to buy him toys…

I growled in frustration but then cuddled with him.

"Hey, Sting." I smiled at Sting who was facing me while cuddling.

"H-mm?" he hummed and looked into my eyes.

"I-I love you t-too..." Even though I knew I don't mean it myself- I kinda feel pity for him... I'm just doing this for my duty and responsibility for my kingdom... But right in the deepest part of my heart- I just know I couldn't love him- I still love Rogue... Whtam I doing? I'm living myself in a total lie... And also marrying a prince that I just met. What am I even gonna do with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Guys! Iedited this Chapter just as ElevenRaven always promises! Thank you! Thanks for viewing again! Actually I'm gonna try to make it difficuLt for Lucy to fell in love with Sting so... You know... Bye!<strong>


	3. I do

_**The Love Between Our Different Worlds**_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

"Do you- Prince Sting Eucliffe, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Sting smiling.

"I do." Sting replied and looked at me with a smile.

"Do you- Princess Lucy Heartfilia, take Sting Eucliffe to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked me.

"I do." I replied with a smile.

Sting took my right hand.

"I, Sting Eucliffe take thee Princess Lucy Heartfilia- to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Sting said putting the silver ring diamond ring into my right hand.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia take thee Prince Sting Eucliffe to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." I said while putting the silver ring into Sting's left hand.

"You may now kiss the bride…" the priest announced to Sting.

Sting lifted up my veil and leaned in forward to kiss me. He landed his soft lips into mine making the crowd cheer and squeal. I am not so certain about marrying him... Its just all a big misunderstanding and a sudden marriage... But its for the sake of my kingdom. And my responsibilities. I finally know what its like from the novels I read. About someone being forced in a marriage and- learning to love them... I couldn't love Sting. From the deepest part of my heart I know I still love Rogue... No matter what... But I'll marry Sting- For him. I knew he'd want me too.

We ended the kiss and looked at the crowd. The music began and my now 'husband' and I went down the altar following the flower girls who were all throwing flowers on the floor- from their basket.

"You look dashing- Princess." Sting wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss in the neck.

"You too- Prince…" I smiled looking into his icy-blue eyes. I felt like crying. I want to push back the feelings that I regretted marrying him. I just couldn't.

He gave a quick peck on the lips and smirked. I smirked back seductively. I knew I'm just pretending that I love him. That I knew from my heart- it's just a mistake...

We carried on walking to the carriage and whoa- the horses were white and so pretty.

The broadcasters and the paparazzi all surrounded around the church. Sting and I groaned while entering the white carriage. We are now heading to Era for the crowning ceremony.

Mom and Dad followed behind us riding a carriage too with some other royals who seemed to be invited at our wedding.

I watched as the horses drove throughout the gates. I looked around the world behind me.

"Whoa! It's even better than I thought!" I lifted my arms in joy looking around the city.

"Beautiful isn't it? But not as beautiful as you…" Sting smirked making me wanna slap him for his cheesy little pick up line.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the neck.

"Guess what?" he waved his eyebrows at me playfully.

"What?" I smiled back looking into his eyes.

"We're married."

"I know… It's not like I don't know that." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You're so harsh and cold, Blondie." Sting pouted like a child.

"Yeah… That's why you love me." I stuck my tongue at him, copying his dialogue.

"Hey- that's my line!" he shouted at my face.

"Whatever- it's not like I can't say it, Stingy Bee." I spat.

"Don't call me that. It's annoying…" he growled in frustration.

"Now, you know how I-" he cut me off before I could even finish my sentence and smashed his lips into mine.

"That's for being annoying- and this-" he smashed his lips into mine once more. "for everything else…" he smirked playfully.

"Oh- fuck off." I groaned angrily.

Sting seemed to be surprised.

Whoa- I never knew you had a sharp tongue, Blondie." Sting smirked.

"Well- now that you know- STFU…" I mumbled looking around the streets admiringly.

* * *

><p>Along the ride there were huge mascots and clowns passing by which made me cling onto Sting.<p>

"Hehehehe- I gotta take note- that you were too afraid of clowns…" Sting chuckled looking at me cling onto him.

"Well- you look like a clown!" I snorted back angrily making me wanna hold on to his neck tightly.

"Well- too much for 'seeing the world around' huh, Blondie?" he smirked at me ever so teasingly making me wanna slap his face directly.

"Whatever!" I snorted at him angrily.

"You still have time to shout when your too scared clinging into your husband!" he shouted back smirking.

"S-shut up!" I shouted angrily.

He chuckled as I tightened my grip in his neck.

"If you want to hug me for dear life- just say so, babe!" He smirked.

"I said shut up!" I growled angrily.

"Okay- babe!" he shouted back.

Okay- the clowns were gone- and now Sting was laughing like an idiot.

"Would you please?!" I shouted.

"What?" he pretended like nothing happened.

"Ugghh- whatever…" I just huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aaaww… My wife is angry at me…" Sting pouted with gleaming eyes.

He crawled closely to me while sitting down the carriage.

"Um- y-you're acting weird…" I chuckled uncomfortably backing away as he crawled closer.

"Am I?" he smirked seductively crawling closer and closer as I backed away.

"You're Majesties! We had reached the land of Era!" the coachman announced.

"We'll continue this after the crowning ceremony…" Sting whispered to my ear sending bazillions of shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck and get off me.

He took my hand and we walked down the carriage entering the castle. We entered the glamorous throne room.

"Hey, babe~…" Sting smirked at me while we sat on two thrones.

"Would you please focus now? We're in a middle of the crowning ceremony!" I whisper-shouted to my husband.

"Yeah- but your beauty is distracting me." He smirked making me wanna slap his damn face.

"Prince Sting of the land of Era and Princess Lucy of the land of Magnolia!" the announcer announced.

We stood up from our seats to be crowned.

There was a man carrying a big pillow with the two crowns. A woman placed it on top of our heads.

"Oh Hail, King Sting and Queen Lucy!" the announcer announced.

"Oh Hail, King Sting and Queen Lucy!" they crowd shouted and cheered.

Sting and I bowed down carefully not wanting the crowns to fall down our heads. We walked down the throne stairs.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, King Sting and Queen Lucy!" Mom and Dad gushed.<p>

"Thanks, You're Majesties…" Sting smirked.

"Yeah- thanks, Mom and Dad." I smiled warmly.

It was midnight and Sting and I were already tired from talking to other royals- talking about business and other royal things… Phew… Being a queen is not that easy… It's always about responsibility this- duties that- But I think I just need to follow how Sting does it… He is like this- really focused in his responsibilities for our whole kingdom… And that's another thing I learned from him- to focus on your responsibilities…

"Well- we better get going now… We have too much business in Magnolia- And perhaps- it's already midnight! Congratulations, Lucy-dear and Sting! Good Luck, on having your first child!" Mom gushed making me blush while Sting smirked.

"Yeah- we will! Thanks You're Majesty!" Sting shouted waving happily.

"M-mom!" I shouted embarrassingly while blushing as they rode their carriage.

Sting wrapped an arm around me as we entered the castle door.

"I'll show you around the castle tomorrow- my Queen." He smiled looking at me.

"Yeah." I replied smiling.

We entered Sting's bedroom which had a big, long California king bed with gold and brown curtains hang in the big terrace window. The room has a white carpeted floor. I walked to the big terrace balcony and admired the beautiful view of the land of Era. The colorful lights shone in the dark making the view even more beautiful.

I felt strong arms circle around my waist. Sting inhaled in my hair.

"I-it so beautiful! You can see all the view from Era right here!" I said with my eyes gleaming while Sting was wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The only view I'm interested is- you and me and our child…" he whispered in my neck.

I rolled my eyes and continued admiring the beautiful view.

Sting gave me a kiss in the neck and sighed.

"I am really jealous of the view… 'Cause your always looking at it…" Sting sighed into my neck.

I looked at his sad eyes and smiled. I gave him a kiss in the neck.

"Somebody's Jeally…" I smirked.

"Whatever…" and with that he smashed his lips onto mine. He carried me to the bed and lie me down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well you know what happen next…) Well not really! They didn't do that part thing! Hehehehehehe so LOL... Well, seriously! Its too early for that! Okay- that's that until today… **

**So how's the Chappie? Sorry, but I can't write the lemons… It is forbidden… But just try your best to imagine what happen next… Hehehehehe… I'm really sorry… I am so sorry… thanks for reviewing guys! Thank you!  
><strong>


End file.
